Como pudiste, Finn!
by HeYaAchele
Summary: Algo que no pude evitar escribir despues del capitulo Mash-off. Alerta Spoilers, si no han visto el cap. no lean. One-Shot. Narrado por Rachel


_Ok, despues de ver el ultimo capitulo de Glee, no pude dejar de pensar en la reacciones de Kurt y Rachel, a lo que Finn hizo, asi que lo escribi, ojala les guste, esta narrado por Rachel_

* * *

><p>Estábamos viendo la presentación de las Troubletones, eran realmente buenas, siempre creí que las voces de Santana y Mercedes sonaban realmente juntas ahora estoy segura de eso.<p>

Santana se veía rara, se le notaba triste, preocupada, quizás habrá sido por la canción, no lo sé, pero su parte de la presentación fue realmente conmovedora.

-Santana es realmente buena- escuche decirme al oído a Finn justo al termino de su presentación, no pude decirle nada, ya que la latina bajo del escenario

- que le acabas de decir a ella?- pregunto, no entendía bien, en porque de la pregunta de Santana, era raro que ella preguntara algo solo porque Finn me dijo algo

- Le estaba diciendo que pienso que estuviste genial-

- Estas mintiendo-

- No, él literalmente dijo eso- me apresure a decir, puesto que mi novio no había hecho nada como para molestar a nuestra amiga

- Le dijiste a ella también- ok, hasta ese entonces estaba totalmente pérdida, que se supone que me había dicho Finn, no lo entendía, por más que pensara, no lograba entenderla

- Ahora todos lo saben, por tu culpa-

- Toda la escuela lo sabe, y sabes que, no les importan-

- No solo la escuela, idiota, TODOS- ahora lo comprendía, se notaba el miedo en su voz, como si algo dentro de ella se hubiese roto, solo una cosa ponía tan mal a Santana, su sexualidad, todos sabíamos lo que sentía por Britt, porque ok, ella es realmente obvia, se le notaba hasta con los ojos cerrado, entonces, si Santana estaba así de alterada y le echaba la culpa a Finn, significaba una sola cosa, el la había sacado, la había obligado a salir, no podía creer que el haya sido capaz de hacer algo así, o sea, el menos que nadie, su hermano es gay, sabe por todo lo que pudo pasar y Santana quizás no cuente con un padre como el de Kurt.

- No sé de que estas ha – él no pudo termina cuando Santana lo golpeo, todos la miramos sorprendidos, Santana era violenta, pero hace mucho que no veíamos golpear a alguien, después de unos segundos, salió corriendo, iba llorando, Brittany corrió tras ellas, ambas seguramente estarán sufriendo ahora.

- La sacaste, Finn, la sacaste! - Kurt gritaba, estaba alterado – Como pudiste hacer algo así, eres estúpido!, puedes arruinarle la vida

- Por qué? La escuela lo sabrá, solo eso, no es la gran cosa-

- Vivimos en Lima Finn, cuanto crees que se demoraran sus padres en saberlo? – Finn palideció claro, no había pensado en eso, seguramente no había pensado en los padres de Santana.

- Yo no, no quería, no sabía que iba a pasar-

- No te hagas el estúpido Finn, tu lo sabías, sabes por lo que YO VIVI, SABES LO QUE YO SUFRI, Y AUN ASI LA SACASTE DEL CLOSET- para ese entonces nadie hablaba, todos miraban atentos a Kurt y Finn, los segundos pasaron, se sentía la tensión en el ambiente, todos se iban ya, era tarde, y debían volver a sus casas – en serio Finn, no debiste hacerlo- dijo Kurt mientras pasaba cerca de nosotros para irse.

Estábamos los dos solos, el ambiente seguía tenso, yo estaba muy molesta con Finn, Kurt tenía toda la razón, como había sido capaz él de hacerle eso a Santana, está bien ella es una perra, pero no se lo merecía

-Yo no quise –

- Cuéntame que paso? – no lo iba a juzgar antes de saber los hecho, debía conocer el porqué mi novio había hecho eso, debía ser imparcial

- Ella ha estado molestándome todo este tiempo, tú lo sabes, y el otro día se disculpo conmigo, bueno en realidad, su disculpa fueron un montón de insultos y yo solo le pregunte porque no salía del closet, y le dije que era una cobarde, porque no era capaz de decirle a todos que estaba enamorada de Britt porque quizás ella no la amaba- eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber

- Como pudiste hacer eso, Finn?-

- pero yo no sabía-

-Oh tu claro que lo sabías, por algo le dijiste eso para que te dejara de molestar, sabias lo delicado que era eso para ella, y aun así le hiciste eso, Finn, no tenias ningún derecho, está bien Santana el mala es una perra, pero le puedes arruinar la vida con eso, ahora sus padres lo sabrán, Finn, no tienes idea de cómo son tus padres, no sabes que le puede pasar ahora, no sabes cómo son sus costumbres, sus creencias, no sabes si la van a aceptar o no, Finn, no sabes nada de ella, lo único que te importo fue que dejara de molestarte, solo porque eres tan inseguro que crees todas sus tonteras, porque crees que lo que dice ella es verdad, porque de no ser así no te afectaría, creí que habías aprendido algo después de lo de Kurt, tu sabes muy bien por lo que el paso, el tuvo que transferirse de escuela, imagínate si le pasa eso a Santana, además no los puedes comparar, Kurt tuvo suerte, su papa lo apoyo siempre, pero no todos son como Burt, sabes que es lo peor de todo, que con esto no solo le puedes arruinar la vida a Santana, también a Britt, ellas esta enamoradas, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, todos lo sabemos, si algo se pasa a Santana, sea lo que sea, Britt también sufrirá, y todos sabemos que ella menos que nadie merece sufrir, me decepcionaste Finn, me decepcionaste mucho- no lo deje de hablar solo me fui, esta vez sí que se paso, había ido demasiado lejos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE<strong>_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_


End file.
